Electrical cables connected to the electrical system of a vehicle are typically joined to the battery posts using yoke-shaped terminals, the free ends of which are drawn together using a fastener such as a nut and bolt. While initial tightening of the fastener results in a snug, low resistance termination, with time the material of the post undergoes a change of shape due to cold flow or creep. The terminal is unable to maintain compression and the post moves out of substantially full surface contact with the terminal. This results in a high resistance contact and, due to the high amperage drawn during engine starting, the terminal can become hot and, in an extreme situation, partially melt. A loose fitting terminal also undergoes increased oxidation.
Sealed battery terminations are known in which a plastic cover is molded over a terminal plate. The battery has a lug with an internal thread and a cap nut must be threaded into the lug to hold the plate. The cap nut is unable to maintain compression in the event of cold flow of the lug material. For further information regarding the structure and operation of this prior art termination, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,928,974; 4,288,504 and 4,483,910.
It is also known to provide a multi-piece termination in which metallic components for engaging the post are pivotally connected to a yoke of spring material. A screwdriver is used to bear against the post to spread the yoke so that the terminal can be pulled over the post. For further information regarding the structure and operation of this battery terminal clamp, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 1,995,182.